Snake the Band
by Anak singkong
Summary: Semua masa lalu hanyalah onggokan baginya . Identitas barunya seakan menggambarkan dirinya yang baru . Namun , bisakah ia bertahan dengan identitas itu? Atau semuanya akan terbongkar? Lalu bagaimana nasib sang wanita ? Sequel of 'Stay With Me,Please' . NaruSaku / Hurt/Comfort / Rated T / Alert : Typo , Abal-abal , tidak berkualitas . / Don't Like Don't Read / RnR (Read n Review)
1. Chapter 1 - Prolog

Yo Minna - san , Author kepikiran buat sequel dari TwoShot Author . Buat yang mau tahu beberapa hal yang tidak diberitahu disini , silahkan baca fanfic TwoShot saya :) . Untuk ringkasannya mimin malas bahas itu xD .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tenggelam , dia tahu dia akan mati sebentar lagi . Naas bagi Naruto , rencana untuk dia bunuh diri tidak berjalan baik . Dia terdampar di sebuah pulau dan diselamatkan oleh penduduk disana . Naruto yang masih lemah itu mendapat pertolongan di pulau kecil nan sederhana itu . Namun , pulau itu adlaah pulau yang menceritakan awal mula _band _legendaris , _Konoha Justice . _

**Snake the Band**

**A fanfic by Anak Singkong**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Semua masa lalu hanyalah onggokan baginya . Identitas barunya seakan menggambarkan dirinya yang baru . Namun , bisakah ia bertahan dengan identitas itu? Atau semuanya akan terbongkar? Lalu bagaimana nasib sang wanita ?**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T (untuk saat ini)**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Friendship **

**Sequel of 'Stay With Me , Please'**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Alert : Alternate Universe aka AU,Typo(s),OOC (maybe),Abal-abal,EYD gagal,Romance tak berkualitas,gak ada feels yang berkualitas , alur agak cepat , dll .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You can't hate my fan fiction , but don't hate the pairing or the character**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

"kita bertemu lagi , Naruto-san " Tatapan _blue sapphire _itu langsung mengarah pada seseorang yang fisiknya menyerupai wanita , "Orochimaru-san , senang bertemu denganmu," itu lontaran pertama dari si rambut pirang membuat lelaki ini tersenyum . Perkenalkan Orochimaru , dialah tonggak berdirinya _Konoha Justice_ , meski Cuma segelintir orang yang mengetahui fakta itu . Orochimaru menghela nafas , "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya , kau sepertinya naïf seperti dulu ya ," ucap sang lelaki itu . Naruto hanya berdiri , entah kenapa dia merasa tenaganya kembali . Sembari itu dia melihat 3 remaja di belakang Orochimaru , "etto , Orochimaru-san , siapa mereka?" Tanya Naruto polos . Orochimaru pun hanya tertawa , "ini band yang baru akan kubentuk , perkenalkan itu Tayuya , dia adalah pemain suling di band ini," Tayuya pun hanya tersenyum . Naruto pun menoleh ke lelaki berbadan besar , "Aku Jirobou , drummer," Ujar sang lelaki dengan sedikit angkuh . Naruto yang masih agak lemas hanya mengangguk , dia pun menoleh ke lelaki yang lainnya , "Aku Kidoumaru , pasti kau pernah mendengar tentangku," Ujarnya sambil tersenyum . Tentu saja Naruto ingat , dialah gitaris berbakat , sayang kelainan tubuhnya yang punya 4 tangan menghalangi karir profesionalnya . Naruto sedikit kaget , emncari kemana gerangan kedua tangan lainnya , Kidoumaru langsung tangkas menjawab karena mengerti kebingungan Naruto itu, "Aku habis operasi tangan," . Perkataan tersebut hanaya diiringi oh dari Naruto . Naruto pun berpaling ke Orochimaru,dia langsung ceplos , " Kalian kekurangan keyboardist pianis , dan voka-" , "Kau vokalisnya," potong Orochimaru , yang langsung saja mengagetkan keempat remaja yang berada disana . Perjalanan _Band_ yang akan mengguncang Tokyo ini baru saja dimulai .

.

.

.

**20 Hari Kemudian**

Sementara itu di Konoha , Sakura masih belum bangun dari tidurnya . Dia terbaring koma setelah tidak mau makan mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto telah divonis bunuh diri . Namun semua orang tidak memperdulikan Sakura , ya mereka mendapatkan idola baru dalam diri Ino Yamanaka . Ino adalah wanita berambut pirang dengan gaya tarik yang sangat memikat , apalagi penampilannya yang biasanya seksi . Semua fans Sakura mulai beralih ke Ino , tanpa memperdulikan kondisi Sakura yang lemah dan koma di rumah sakit . Tapi , mereka belum mengetahui kisah yang sebenarnya …..

.

.

.

Sasuke masih terus membaca artikel tentang sahabat karibnya itu . _Konoha Justice _masih bisa eksis karena Shikamaru Nara , lelaki berambut nanas yang memiliki kemampuan gitar yang sangat baik . Dia juga telah mengeluarkan Sasori , sang _keyboardist_ dari _band_nya , karena didesak oleh para _Justice Finder_ , sebutan dari fans _Konoha Justice_ . Dia masih membaca seluruh artikel itu , mencari sesuatu yang terlewat . Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu itu , tapi dia masih tidak bisa mengetahuinya . Dia mulai membuka peta tempat tenggelamnya Naruto , dia melihat baik – baik . Sedikit senyum muncul dari wajah dingin _Uchiha_ ini . Sasuke tahu dia harus kemana , tapi entah kenapa Sasuke merasa dia tak perlu kesana . Uchiha Sasuke sudah menyipakan perjalanan menuju tempat yang ia yakini sebagai tempat dimana sahabatnya sekarang , sayangnya dia baru bisa melakukannya 5 bulan lagi . Lagipula , dia tidak perlu menunggu waktu selama itu , bahkan dia tidak perlu ke sana .

.

.

.

Sementara itu , Sakura mulai terbangun dari komanya selama 5 hari , dia masih lemas dan melihat sekitarnya . Disana ia melihat 4 sahabat dekatnya , Tenten , Kiba Inuzuka , Sai , dan mantannya Sasuke Uchiha . Skaura hanya memandang lemas mereka .

-**Sakura's POV**—

"Untuk apa aku hidup jika secara tidak langsung membunuh orang yang kucintai?" Itu hal pertama yang kurutuki saat terbangun , tentu saja dalam hatiku . Eh tidak , aku telah merutukinya sejak ia menolak lamaran orang yang sangat aku cintai . Jujur aku sudah tidak peduli dengan karir keartisanku , yang kuperdulikan sekarang cuma menemukan Naruto , mungkin lebih tepatnya tubuh dari Naruto . Setidaknya aku masih bisa mengkremasi badannya dan menyimpan abunya di dalam rumahku , dan dirinya di dalam hatiku .

Soal Yamanaka merebut kepopuleranku , _Who Cares? _ Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan dia , terutama setelah kutemukan dia dengan pemain wanita berambut merah menyala itu berciuman saat konserku . Cepat atau lambat , seluruh orang di dunia ini akan tahu bahwa Yamanaka itu adalah selingkuhan Sasori , ya demi karirnya itu . Lagian suara dia tidak bagus – bagus _amet_ . Hahaha , bodoh sekali orang Tokyo menyukai wanita jalang itu .

Namun , aku merasa sesuatu yang ganjil dalam hatiku . Sesuatu yang berkata bahwa Naruto masih hidup , bahwa Naruto masih bernafas . Tapi itu cuma impianku , bukan kenyataan . Andai aku bisa memutar waktu

**-End of Sakura's POV—**

Sakura hanya tersenyum lemas melihat sahabat – sahabatnya . Jujur saja , sebenarnya Ino Yamanaka dan Sakura Haruno adalah sahabat sejak kecil , namun sikap Ino berubah 4 bulan lalu saat mereka akan melakukan debut duet mereka . Dimana Ino menjadi cewek yang berubah 180 derajat , menjadi wanita menghalalkan segala cara demi kesuksesan dan hartanya . Tentu saja egonya itu membuat Sakura dan Ino berpisah . Ya bisa dilihat sekarang , Ino benar – benar kacau . Ino memang tenar , tapi dia telah tenar dengan tidak hormat .

.

.

.

Sementara itu , seorang lelaki berambut putih panjang baru saja kembali dari perjalanannya dari Paris , dan disambut meriah oleh ribuan rakyat jepang . ya , dialah Jiraiya . Jiraiya adalah salah satu produser handal , dan dia mengucapkan suatu pernyataan ,"Saya disini untuk membawa misi , saya ingin mencari _band_ baru untuk mengisi kekosongan tempat di Ji _cooperation_ . Saya akan mengadakan seleksi _band_ . Saya ingin mencari para _band_ terbaik , 10 _band_ terbaik yang akan kami orbitkan di dapur rekaman . Kami memberikan wkatu 1 bulan untuk mempersiapkan diri , jangan lupa siapkan lagu yang bagus , ya!" . Petapa mesum , julukkan Jiraiya , mengatakan hal itu didepan seluruh media massa . Membuat ribuan orang tersentak . Jiraiya melanjutkan perkataannya , " Tempat seleksi diadakan di _Tokyo Justice_ _Hotel_" . Lalu dia menutup perbincangannya dan masuk ke ruangan khusus , dimana Tsunade istrinya menunggu .

.

.

.

Orochimaru yang mendengar perkataan itu via radio tersenyum , lalu mengumpulkan keempat anak _band_ barunya ini . Orochimaru melihat mereka lalu menepuk bahu Naruto , "Kamu sebagai kapten _band_ ini , aku pengen kamu mencari _keyboardist _dan _bassist _untuk _band_ ini . AKu memberimu 10 hari untuk mencarinya . Ngomong - ngomong , penampilan barumu keren juga ," ucapnya diselingi senyum 5 jari Naruto . Tampak wajah kaget dari para anggota lainnya , namun tidak bagi Naruto . Lalu Orochimaru melanjutkan , "Aku memberi nama _band_ ini _Snake __the Band _karena di wilayah ini banyak sekali ular ." . Orochimaru tersenyum tegas , dia yakin akan tim ini . Naruto pun bertanya,"Hmm , ngomong - ngomong soal kemarin . Apa identitas baruku? Apa namanya seperti James Rodri-" , "Menma Namikaze,itu nama barumu . Aku dan Tayuya telah memikirkannya" Ujar Jirobou . Naruto hanya mengangguk , nama itu tidak buruk juga .

.

.

.

Naruto yang sudah penuh tenaganya pun melihat kawan - kawan _band _barunya dengan senyuman . Dia ditugaskan oleh Orochimaru untuk mencari _keyboardist_ dan _bassist_ dari _band_ ini . Selagi Naruto latihan bernyanyi , Jirobou mengangguk melihat kemampuan vokalis barunya ini , begitupun yang lainnya . Naruto telah memanjangkan rambutnya hingga sebahu , lalu mengikatnya . Dia juga memakai kaca mata hitam dan menghilangkan 3 kumis khasnya itu . Dia berubah , dan indentitasnya berubah . Bukan lagi Naruto Uzumaki , melainkan Menma Namikaze . Dan _Snake the Band_ , nama _band _ini , baru saja memulai petualangan mereka .

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Yo minna , ini chapter pertamanya xD . Semoga kalian suka .

Soal nama James Rodriguez itu... Saya bukan fans Real Madrid yaa , cuma saya kepikiran nama itu .

Banyak hal yang belum saya ceritakan hehehe , mungkin _chapter_ ke depan membahas pencarian Naruto , bisa saja membahas InoSaso . Itu juga _author_ gak tahu . Masih nyusun _puzzle_ idenya . yo , Jaa minna~~~

Re-vi-ew?


	2. Chapter 2- penyesalan

Hallo minna, Anak Singkong kembali. Saya membawa Snake The Band episode 2. Maaf agak lambat ngasihnya, maklum sibuk lalu buntu juga soal ceritanya. Nah, semoga kalian sukaaa. _Happy Reading_

.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno tersenyum, dia akan keluar dari rumah sakit sebentar lagi. Dia bisa memiliki 3 minggu istirahat dan beraktivitas di rumah, sebelum menjadi juri seleksi _band_ nanti, dimana acara tersebut dibuat oleh Jiraiya seminggu yang lalu. Menurut kabar yang Sakura dapatkan, media massa sudah menunggu diluar. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura dilirik media setelah dia masuk rumah sakit. Dia sudah berdandan dengan lumayan baik, meski wajahnya masih agak pucat. Dia pun bergegas keluar. Namun, saat dia mengintip diluar, tiba – tiba sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi…..

**Snake the Band**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A fanfic by Anak Singkong**

**Rated : T (untuk saat ini)**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Friendship **

**Sequel of 'Stay With Me , Please'**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Alert : Alternate Universe aka AU,Typo(s),OOC (maybe),Abal-abal,EYD gagal,Romance tak berkualitas,gak ada feels yang berkualitas , alur agak cepat , dll .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You can't hate my fan fiction , but don't hate the pairing or the character**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anyway, Naruto itu punya Mr. Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fanfic ini milik saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

Sakura melihat kejadian itu dengan seksama. Semua kamera tertuju ke seberang Sakura saat Sasori, pacarnya, melamar Ino Yamanaka. Sakura tahu mereka melakukan hal itu untuk mengalihkan berita heboh akan Sakura, tetapi tentu saja dia sakit hati. Dia melihat televise dekat pintu masuk, menonton kejadian itu dari TV.

"_Ino-chan, maukah dirimu menjadi ibu untuk anak – anak nanti? Maukah kamu menjadi wanita bermarga Akasuna?" Sasori melakukan pelamaran dengan berlutut. Ino (yang berpura – pura) memerah karena malu pun mengangguk dengan haru. Tiba – tiba seorang wartawati berceletuk, "Mohon maaf Akasuna-san dan calon nyonya Akasuna, bukankah Akasuna-san itu masih sah pacar dari Sakura Haruno?". Sasori hanya tersenyum lalu menjawab, "dia memutuskanku satu minggu yang lalu, tepat setelah ia sadar,"_

Sakura langsung bergidik, detik selanjutnya ia sudah berlari menuju ke keramaian itu. Melihat Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit, Sasori dan Ino terlihat sedikit panik. Para wartawan dan _cameraman_ langsung memberikan jalan kepada Sakura. Saat itu, seorang suster sedang menonton kejadian itu di TV.

"_Kau pendusta!", tamparan keras dari Sakura ke Sasori membuat para wartawan dan cameraman kaget. Sasori hanya bisa terdiam. Sakura meneriakkan suatu pernyataan yang membuat drama ini makin seru, "Aku tak pernah memutuskanmu! Yang pertama aku pikirkan setelah aku sadar itu kamu. Tapi apa hah? Kau justru berdusta dihadapan jutaan masyarakat di Tokyo. Aku rela menolak Naruto untuk dirimu. Dan apa yang kamu lakukan justru membuatku menyesal menolak Naruto! Dan bahkan Naruto sudah tiada. Ka-ka-kau," Bruggh, tinjuan keras tepat di dagu membuat Sasori ambruk kesakitan. Lalu ia berpaling ke Ino yang ketakutan, "Jadi ini artis popular Tokyo saat ini? Yang merebut pacar MANTAN sahabatnya?" Ucap Sakura penuh penekanan. Ino lalu membela diri, "Aku kan tidak tahu kalau kamu masih pacaran ama Akasuna-san,". Sakura justru tersenyum sinis, "Oh begitukah? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di dream concert? Berciuman dengan panas si Akasuna ini saat aku tampil. Lalu bukannnya kau juga yang memaksa Sasori memeras isi ATMku hingga 80 juta yen?". Ino mulai panik, tapi dia membalas,"Mana buktinya hah?". Sakura tersenyum, langsung beberapa kerumunan polisi tiba, "Aku tidak punya buktinya, Yamanaka-san. Tapi para polisi ini memilikinya,". Ino dan Sasori pun diborgol dan digiring ke mobil polisi. _

Ya, karir singkat Ino dan Sasori mencapai akhirnya. Jutaan pasang mata di Konohagakure pun menganga menontonnya. Sakura pulang dengan santai, menaiki taksi menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang asik minum di _bar_ satu – satunya di pulau itu. Sang _bartender_ memiliki penampilan yang aneh, pipi yang bersisik di wajahnya serta badannya yang seluruhnya biru. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung berpikir bahwa dia seperti tokoh di film _avatar_, lalu tertawa dalam hatinya. Saat Naruto asik meminum, dia mendengar sang _bartender_ memainkan _keyboard_ dengan sangat hebat. Naruto yang frustasi itu menyeletuk, "Hei Kisame-san, kau bisa bermain _keyboard_ kah?". Orang yang dipanggil dengan nama Kisame itu hanya mengangguk. Naruto pun langsung ngomong tanpa basa-basi, "kalau begitu gabung saja ke _band_ yang dimiliki Orochimaru, aku tahu impian terbesarmu adalah tampil di Tokyo. Nah , aku butuh seorang _keyboardist _dan _bassist _untuk _band_ku, agar bisa tampil di Tokyo. Kumohon Kisame-san, aku butuh dirimu,". Kisame hanya acuh tak acuh dengan pernyataan Naruto, itu berarti dia tidak mau. Naruto sebenarnya mengerti mengapa Kisame tidak mau, karena Kisame malu dengan penampilannya. Kisame adalah kelinci percobaan pemerintah yang gagal, dimana mereka ingin menciptakan manusia dengan hiu. Kisame memng memenuhi kriteria itu, sayangnya Kisame memiliki rupa yang sangat aneh. Kisame pun dibuang di pulau berisi para orang terbuang ini, dimana dia mendapt pekerjaan sebagai _bartender_ disini.

Naruto pun mulai menepuk pundak Kisame, "Jika kamu malu dengan penampilanmu, kamu bisa mengakalinya dengan memakai jaket, kacamata, dan topi. Mudah bukan? Ayolah Kisame, _Pleaseee_," Kisame tentu saja tidak bisa menolak tawaran ini. Dengan berat hati Kisame menerimanya, dan itu memudahkan tugas Naruto yang tinggal mencari _bassist_ _band_ ini dalam 3 hari yang tersisa.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang asik melihat foto – foto masa kecilnya, dimana dia sedang asik bermain dengan lelaki berambut pirang. Sasuke pun sedikit tersenyum, dia merindukan sahabatnya yang bodoh itu. Namun dia harus bersiap, menjadi juri dari ajang pencarian bakatnya Jiraiya. Tentu saja Sasuke berharap dia dapat menemukan Naruto, meskipun kemungkinan itu sangatlah kecil. Bahkan di rumah Naruto Uzumaki yang lama di Konoha, sudah dijadikan _museum_ oleh pemerintah. Sasuke sebenarnya sangat marah kepada Sakura, namun apa daya perasaannya ke Sakura masih ada. Ya, Sasuke masih mencintai Sakura, namun Sasuke tidak mau mengakuinya karena 3 hal :

Sikap _cool _dan_ Tsundere_ Sasuke

Fakta bahwa Sakura tidak mencintainya lagi

Bahwa Sakura adalah orang yang dicintai sahabatnya sendiri, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke pun diam, dia mengambil beberapa _map_ tentang jadwalnya, dimana dia harus focus untuk kembali latihan dengan _Konoha Justice_ sebelum akhirnya berangkat untuk tur internasional pertamanya.

.

.

.

Di pulau buangan, Naruto sedang mengumpulkan teman satu _band_nya untuk membicarakan soal _bassist _mereka. Tayuya, Kidoumaru, Jirobou, dan anggota barunya yaitu Kisame membahas hal ini dengan seksama. Mereka Cuma memiliki 2 hari, mereka bisa memutuskan untuk menjadikan Naruto _double position_ atau mencari sang _bassist_.

Saat diskusi itu berjalan dengan sangat alot, Orochimaru datang. Orochimaru datang membawa beberapa kabar, "Hmm, yang menjadi juri dalam kontes yang akan kita ikuti adalah Jiraiya, Sakura Haruno, Tsunade, dan Sasuke Uchiha," Semua orang disana kaget melihat kelas dari para artis, tak terkecuali Naruto. Tetapi, Kisame justru berwajah sedikit bingung, "Uchiha? Masalahnya aku mengenal seorang Uchiha di pulau ini. Dia berkerja denganku di kepolisian sebelum aku berhenti dan menjadi _bartender_. Dan aku rasa dia jago bermain _bass_ deh. Bagaimana jika besok kupertemukan kalian dengan dia saja?". Semua orang langsung mengangguk setuju, setidaknya mereka sudah bisa menyiapkan anggotanya dengan lengkap.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, semua anggota _Snake the Band_ bisa dibilang anggota bermasalah. Naruto adalah artis terkenal yang sudah dianggap tewas bunuh diri. Ada pula Kisame yang dibuang karena dia adalah hasil eksperimen yang gagal. Kidoumaru adalah gitaris berbakat dunia, namun kelainan 4 tangannya di masa lampau menghancurkan seluruh karirnya. Dan Tayuya, dia adalah mantan pemain suling kerajaan sebelum dia ketahuan memiliki _affair_ dengan sang pangeran, bahkan dia diusir dan kandungannya saat itu digugurkan. Dan, Jirobou adalah preman kelas kakap di Kyoto sebelum dia melarikan diri disini, dimana dia bertobat dan menjalani hidup sebagai masyarakat biasa. Dan, perjalanan _Snake the Band_ ini berlanjut.

.

.

.

-To be Continued—

Yo minna, selesai juga episode 2nya. Maaf kalau ceritanya masih kurang bagus xD.

Yosh,Re-vi-ew?


	3. Chapter 3 - Past

Yo minna, aku bingung sendiri ama cerita ini, bisa – bisanya Nauto ama Orochimaru akur . Hari ini aku coba buat 2k+ aja deh, seusahaku haha. Soalnya ceritanya aku buat disekolah waktu jam kosong, dan kalau 6k bisa – bisa jadi ngawur wkwk (Pengalaman). _Happy Reading_

.

.

.

Sakura menangis sejadi – jadinya di trotoar, dia tak peduli ribuan sorot mata dan kamera menatapnya. _Make Up_ yang ia pakai selama sejam di rumah sakit itu luntur, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. Hujan tak ia perdulikan, ia hanya ingin pulang dan menagis sejadi – jadinya. Dia ingin kembali memeluk Naruto disaat yang dingin ini, tapi apa daya Naruto tak ada disini. Sakura semakin lemah dan lemah, tapi kamera seperti tak memperdulikan itu dan terus menyorotnya. Sakura hanya ingin Naruto…

**Snake the Band**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A fanfic by Anak Singkong**

**Rated : T (untuk saat ini)**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Friendship **

**Sequel of 'Stay With Me , Please'**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Alert : Alternate Universe aka AU,Typo(s),OOC (maybe),Abal-abal,EYD gagal,Romance tak berkualitas,gak ada feels yang berkualitas , alur agak cepat , dll .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You can't hate my fan fiction , but don't hate the pairing or the character**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anyway, Naruto itu punya Mr. Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fanfic ini milik saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

Mata _blue sapphire_ sedang asik membaca buku, dia tidak tahu tentang kabar yang terjadi di Tokyo sana. Di pulau itu penghuninya hanya bisa mengetahui berita melalui radio, karena televisi di pulau itu hanya menyiarkan _channel_ lokal pulau itu. Saat Naruto asik membaca buku, tiba – tiba Tayuya memekik, "Apaa? Sasori selingkuh dari Sakura?". Pekikan keras itu langsung mengagetkan seluruh anggota _Snake the Band _itu, kecuali Kisame yang sedang menjemput sahabatnya untuk menjadi _bassist_ band itu. Naruto hanya bertanya, "Hoi?", Tayuya tiba – tiba tersenyum manis dan menjawab, " Maaf Menma - chan, saya adalah _fans_ berat dari Sasori Akasuna. Makanya saya tak percaya ama rumor itu,". Naruto memang tahu kalau Tayuya tertarik dengannya, namun dia pun cenderung cuek ke Tayuya.

Kisame pun datang membawa kabar gembira. Dia datang bersama seorang _Uchiha_ yang memegang ia katakan jago main _bass_ itu. Naruto langsung melirik Kisame, Kisame yang mengerti menjawab santai, "Dia bernama Shisui Uchiha, sepupu dari Sasuke Uchiha. Itu yang saya tahu Namikaze – san,", Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Sebenarnya mereka semua tahu bahwa Menma itu Naruto, namun Orochimaru sedikit mencuci otak mereka agar mereka hanya tahu bahwa dia, Naruto Uzumaki, itu Menma Namikaze.

Mereka pun berkumpul di ruangan Orochimaru, sambil mengetes kemampuan bermain _bass_ dari seorang Shisui Uchiha. Saat mendengarnya, semua orang di ruangan itu kaget dengan kemampuan kelas atas seorang Shisui, kecuali Naruto yang tahu fakta bahwa di Tokyo, Shisui sudah dianggap mati. Ya, Shisui dianggap tewas tenggelam 3 tahun yang lalu, tak lama setelah membuat Tokyo _band_ jatuh dan bangkrut. Naruto ingin sekali menanyakannya kenapa dia masih hidup, tapi dia harus nahan diri agar tidak dicurigai.

.

.

.

Sementara Sakura Haruno sedang menangis sejadi – jadinya di ruangan sepi, sambil meminum satu botol bir. Sakura mencoba mabuk dengan meminum bir itu, sayang ia lupa bahwa ia bisa tahan bir hingga 5 botol. Sakura masih menangis dan melihat foto Naruto Uzumaki, lalu melihat televisi yang sedang menyangkan acara motivasi.

_Apa cinta itu menyakiti anda? Atau apa anda melakukan kesalahan besar hingga orang yang anda cintai meninggalkan anda, dan itu menyakiti anda? Kemarin bapak Sarutobi Hiruzen baru saja mengunjungi seorang penghuni sel yang membunuh pacarnya sendiri, dan dia membawa jutaan pesan penting untuk anda semua. Mari kita sambut motivator terbaik Konohagakure, Bapak Sarutobi Hiruzen!_

Sakura langsung memperhatikan televisi, air matanya sudah habis. Dia terlihat sangat lemah, tapi dia berusaha tetap menonton acara itu. Lalu ia mendengar motivasi dari Hiruzen Sarutobi, mantan gubernur Konohagakure yang sekarang menjadi motivator di Konohagakure Television

_Hallo kalian semua, saya Hiruzen Sarutobi baru saja mendengr curahan hati dari seorang pembunuh bernama Dan, dan saya mendapatkan pesan penting dan saya akan memberikannya kepada kalian. Hidup itu dipenuhi dengan cinta, sepeti bunga di taman bunga. Masalahnya, terkadang kita hanya memilih satu bunga untuk kita. Ayolah mari kita semua berpikir, jangan sesali hal itu. Dan saja yang saya ketahui saat ini telah berpacaran dengan salah satu narapidana wanita disana, yang divonis penjara karena mencuri perhiasan dari rumah majikannya. _

_Cinta itu ada dimana – mana, mungkin saja lelaki itu tidak ditakdirkan untuk anda. Sekarang masalahnya kalian harus bangun, carilah lelaki dan wanita yang mencintai anda sepenuh hati, belajarlah mencintai anda seperti anda mencintai diri kalian sendiri, seperti masa lalu kalian. Sekian motivasi singkat dari saya. Ingat, cinta itu ada dimana saja, jadi jangan terpaku pada satu cinta jika itu menyakiti anda!_

Sakura yang mendengarkan motivasi itu terperangah, dia seperti cewek yang lemah. Dia telah membunuh seorang Naruto Uzumaki, tapi dia masih mencintainya. Sakura bingung sekarang, dia masih sangat mencintai Naruto Uzumaki, tapi dia juga tersakiti akan cinta itu. Jadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Akankah bertahan pada Naruto Uzumaki, atau mencari penggantinya? Semua tu membuat dia sangat bingung, sangat bingung. Namun dia langsung kaget saat _alarm_ berbunyi, dan dia baru ingat bahwa ia ada _photoshoot_ dia Pulau Jeju bersama Tenten, sahabat sekaligus fotografernya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Uchiha Shisui sedang memperhatikan sebuah foto, dimana ia sedang berfoto dengan eorang wanita cantik. Shisui tersenyum sedih melihat foto itu, dia merasa perih setiap melihat foto itu. Dia merasa ingin menangis mengingat kisah itu. Ya, wanita di foto itu adalah pacarnya, diamna mereka memulai debut bersama – sama sebelum ia berubah dan meninggalkan Shisui. Dan kejadian kapal itu mengingatkan ia betapa berubahnya dirinya.

**-Flashback- **

"_I don't wanna fall out, but we're all out of time. Don't want a ending. One day, no way you'll be mine, don't want ending"_

Konser di kapal itu menjadi suasana yang sangat sendu ketika seorang Shisui Uchiha menyatakan perasaannya untuk rujukan dengan mantannya. Shisui benar – benar mencintai mantannya itu, yang dia inginkan fakta bahwa sang wanita masih mencintai Shisui. Shisui menyanyikannya penuh perasaan, karena ia tahu jika dia tidak bisa balikkan sekarang, maka dia takkan bisa balik dengannya selamanya.

"_My heart is running on empty, it just one more day and then we go. Yeah the time goes up now, don't ask me how, I don't know,"_

Shisui merasakan hampa di hatinya, dia sangat mencintai wanita yang sedikit cuek memperhatikan penampilan dia itu. Besok mereka akan berpisah selamanya, ya Shisui yakin akan berpisah selamanya. Dia hanya ingin sang wanita mengerti perasaannya itu.

"_We'll be home tomorrow, but a thousand miles too far away. Say you won't forget and I'll be okay,"_

Shisui akan pulang ke Paris esok, jarak Paris dengan Tokyo yang itu sangat jauh baginya. Dia hanya ingin tahu perasaan wanita itu, karena di siap menjalani _LDR_. Tapi tentunya sang wanita tak boleh melupakan dia.

"_At least tonight. It's just you and a honestly, that's everything I need,"_

Shisui meresapi isi lagu ini. Dia mungkin bisa tenang mala mini, hanya dengan mendengar bahwa sang wanita mau kembali dengannya. Kapal ini serasa hanya Shisui dan wanita itu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Shisui. Shisui hanya ingin meresapi lagunya

"_I don't wanna fall out, but we're all out of time, don't want an ending. One day no way you'll be mine, don't want a ending. Tonight is a countdown, 'Till the day we're not around, Don't want an ending. One way, no way you'll be mine, don't want an ending."_

Shisui merasakan perubahan wnaita itu, itu menyebabkan dia jatuh dari permusikkan dan menghancurkan _band_ yang dia bangun sejak lama. Tinggal 4 jam sebelum keberangkatan Shisui ke Paris, dengan kata lain dia tak bisa digantungkan sekarang. Shisui hanya membutuhkan cinta dari sang wanita pujaannya itu. Bagian _Reff_ ini membuatnya sangat kalut.

"_The days turn to hours, and it's just a moment before they go. I'm scared to say goodbye, cause after that, I don't know."_

Sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu ia jelaskan ke sang wanita kepergiannya ke Paris, tak terasa tinggal 3 jam lagi dia kan pergi. Shisui tak ingin mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' padanya, karena dia tak tahu akan takdir. Ia takut itu adalah ucapan 'selamat tinggal' untuk selamanya

"_And as years flew past us. If we lose the track or lose the fight, I'll be search forever to find the back, to tonight. It's just you and me and honestly, that's everything I need,"_

Shisui menyanyikan _part _ini dengan sangat penuh penjiwaan. Dia menatap mata wanita itu, demi meyakinkan bahwa isi lirik itu benar adanya dari dirinya. Shisui akan terus berjuang melawan setiap rintangan, demi dia….

**-End of Flashback—**

Shisui tersentak melihat _lyric_ itu, dan ia langsung membuyarkan khayalan tersebut. Dia tidak seharusnya menyerah sekarang, dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menemukan wanita itu. Dia hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaan yang tidak tersampaikan itu, secepat mungkin.

Lalu Kisame datang ke Shisui, "Hoy Uchiha-san, apa kau tahu jikat kita menjadi 10 _band _terbaik saat audisi, kita akan dikirim ke Tokyo?". Shisui yang mendengarnya langsung kaget dan tersenyum puas, lalu berlari secepat mungkin ke ruangan Orochimaru, meninggalkan Kisame yang kebingungan.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang berbicara 2 mata dengan Orochimaru, "Apa kamu yakin mereka akan percaya jika Menma itu bukan diriku? Jelas - jelas kami mirip begini," Tanya Naruto. Orochimaru hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Naruto, percayalah padaku. Kamu seperti ini tidak ada mirip – miripnya dengan naruto yang lama. Lagian Tokyo sudah percaya kamu telah tiada, seperti itulah yang mereka pikirkan kepada Shisui Uchiha dan Jirobou. Shisui pasti kamu sudah tahu ceritanya,bukan?", Naruto hanya mengangguk. Lalu Orochimaru melanjutkan, "Jirobou itu sebenarnya sudah diyakinkan tewas saat polisi menggerebek rumahnya. Jirobou sembunyi di lemari dan diberondongi peluru dari luar, tentu siapa yang bisa selamat jika ada 285 peluru disitu?", Naruto kaget mendengar jumlah pelurunya.

" Namun mereka tidak tahu lemari itu punya pintu rahasia menuju pulau ini, dan Jirobou memang sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Tepat setelah dia keluar rumah lewat bawah tanah, rumah itu meledak dan terbakar habis, tentu saja isi di dalamnya habis terbakar. Jirobou yang lari ke sini kudidik, seperti kalian dulu, dan begitulah dia sekarang,". Naruto pun manggut – manggut mendengarnya, "Ternyata Jirobou itu seorang preman dulunya,".

Naruto pun membahas lanjutannya, "Hmm, lalu apalagi hal yang akan membuat Tokyo tidak curiga padaku?". Orochimaru yang sedikit kebingungan menjawab, "Hmm, mungkin dengan mencari pasangan lain, itu bisa jadi cara ampuh. Karena yang Tokyo tahu kamu tak bisa _move on_ dari seorang Sakura Haruno,". Naruto yang kaget mendengarkan penjelasan Orochimaru pun menaikkan satu alis matanya. Orochimaru yang melihat Naruto pun tersenyum, "Carilah, daripada kamu ketahuan?". Naruto pun yang mengingat seseorang lekas mengangguk lalu tidur di kamar Orochimaru itu, tanpa memikirkan Orochimaru akan tidur dimana.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang berada disana dan menguping mereka…

.

.

.

Paginya, seluruh anggota _Snake the Band_ pun menemui Orochimaru, dimana mereka langsung disuruh mengemas barang – barang mereka. Naruto yang sudah menyusun suatu rencana hari ini pun marah – marah ke Orochimaru, karena dia telah menghancurkan rencana itu. Namun apa daya, dia tidak diperdulikan Orochimaru.

Setelah semuanya telah berkemas, Orochimaru membacakan pengunguman yang mengagetkan mereka semua, "Kita akan latihan 20 hari, di KOREA SELATAN!", semua anggota _Snake the Band_ menganga kaget, lalu tersenyum bahagia. Mereka sudah siap menggapai mimpi mereka….

.

.

.

Mereka terpaksa ke Tokyo untuk naik pesawat, terlihat mereka semua memakai pakaian serba tertutup, kecuali Orochimaru. Mereka semua sedang asik duduk di ruang tunggu, saat Naruto pamit sebentar membeli _snack._

Saat Naruto membeli _snack_, dia tidak tahu bahwa Sakura tepat disampingnya membeli _snack _yang sama. Saat mereka mengambil _snack,_ mereka mengambil _snack_nya secara bersamaan. Reflek membuat mereka tanpa sengaja berkontak mata, _blue sapphire _itu bertemu dengan _emerald_, dan membuat mereka memalingkan muka detik selanjutnya. Sakura langsung menanyakan sebuah pertnyaan, tepat setelah urusan _snack_ selesai, "Etto, nama tuan siapa?". sang cowok menjawab singkat,"Menma, Menma Namikaze,".

Sakura sedikit bernafas berat saat mengetahui dia bukan Naruto yang ia cari – cari, lalu tanpa aba – aba meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Naruto yang tersenyum pedih itu bergumam, "maaf, bukan saatnya Sakura-chan,".

.

.

.

Ketika seluruh anggota _band _itu masuk pesawat, tiba – tiba Naruto menarik Tayuya untuk duduk tepat disampingnya. Tayuya yang kaget akan perlakuan Naruto langsung _blush_ ketika Naruto memasangkannya sabuk pengamannya. Selama perjalanan, tangan Naruto seperti tak mau lepas dari tangan wanita ini. Tayuya malu akan masa lalunya, tapi entah mengapa dia merasa sangat nyaman dengan lelaki disampingnya ini.

Saat mau tiba di Seoul, tiba – tiba Naruto mencium tangan Tayuya, dan tentu saja Tayuya dibuat memerah karenanya. Naruto mengelus – elus rambut Tayuya sebelum, "Maukah Yuya-chan menjadi pacarku?". Tayuya yang kaget langsung sangat memerah dan mengangguk secepatnya, dan disambut ciuman di bibir oleh Naruto. Mereka berciuman sekitar setengah menit, sebelum melepasnya dan duduk mesra, karena mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

Ino sedang stress sehbat – hebatnya, sudah seharin ini dia menangis di kamarnya. Karir yang ia bangun dari dia remaja hancur karena seorang Haruno, dan hal itu membuat Ino stress. Sasori sendiri tidak ada untuknya, dia malah lari ke wanita lain. Ino hanya ingin seseorang memerhatikannya, lalu ia menarik nafas dan tidur. Karena dia harus menyiapkan diri untuk _press conference._

.

.

.

Sakura yang terperangah tadi sedang berada di pesawat sekarang, dia memegangi kalung pemberian Naruto saat mereka pertama kali jadian. Entah kenapa, dia merasa itu adalah mata Naruto, mata orang yang ia cintai selama ini. Sakura pun menutup matanya, dia pun terdiam lalu mencoba tidur. Tiba – tiba dia mengingat mata tadi,

"Apakah, kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada lelaki bernama Menma Namikaze itu? Hanya karena dia mirip Naruto huh?" Itu pernyataan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Tenten, sahabatnya itu. Sakura hanya mengangguk malu, sambil menunduk. Sakura berada di Pulau Jeju sekarang, dia sedang bersiap untuk _photoshoot_ di sana. Sakura yang tersenyum itu mulai berbicara dengan Tenten soal konsep _photoshoot_nya, sambil memikirkan lelaki bernama Menma Namikaze.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Naruto sedang membuat lagu untuk _band_nya. Kemampuan ia dalam membuat lagu tidak usah diuji lagi, dia ahli membuat lagu. Tayuya yang merangkul lehernya dari belakang dengan mesra hanya melihat hasil pacarnya yang sesekali mencium bibirnya itu. Mereka adalah pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

Naruto yang menyelesaikan cerita itu lalu menoleh kebelakang, "Kita kasih ke Orochimaru saja ya,_anata,"_. Tayuya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu melepas rangkulan. Naruto berdiri dan langsung menggandeng tangan Tayuya ke ruangan Orochimaru.

Tanpa mereka sadar, salah satu anggota _Snake the Band_ melihat mereka dengan api cemburu….

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued—**

Yo minna, selesai juga _chapter_ 3 nya xD. Gomen Cuma bisa 2k+, soalnya gurunya keburu datang sih -,-. Semoga kalian suka. Btw mungkin _chapter_ 4 itu akan sedikit fokus ke Shisui, dan juga bia jadi menampilkan lirik lagu buatan Naruto hehe. Shisui punya banyak masa lalu untuk dijelaskan haha. Buat seseorang yang cemburu pada Naruto – Tayuya itu… RAHASIA! xD. Sori _pairing_ selingannya ini _anti – mainstream_ banget wkwkwk.

In the end, Review?


	4. Chapter 4 - Shisui

Yo minna-san, sesuai perkataan kemarin, aku mau kupas tuntas soal Shisui di _Chapter_ ini, alias Shisui jadi _main view_ disini. Wah wah, gak ada yang nanya kenapa aku milih Shisui, padahal sahabat Kisame dari Uchiha itu kan Itachi. Itachi muncul juga kok disini, buat perannya nanti kalian tahu juga. Alasan aku milih Shisui itu _simple_, namanya mirip ama Sam Tsui #Gubrak. Tapi, aku tidak akan membongkar rahasia Shisui secara blak – blakan alias Cuma sebagian kecil aja :p. Aku rasa bukan saat yang tepat untuk membuka itu sekarang.

Buat yang protes kenapa Naruto-Tayuya tak akan aku perduliin :p, bukannya gimana, aku cuman pengen keluar dari jalur _mainstream_. Ingat dong perkataanku dulu, aku takkan peduliin kalau _flame_ berbau ke masalah _pairing_nya wkwk. Aslinya Tayuya cantik lohh, gak percaya search aja _google_.

Oh iya, padahal awal _Author_ nulis cerita ini _Author_ kira cerita ini tak akan menarik, pas lihat _reviews_ ama _views_ jadi semangat. Dan ternyata menarik juga ceritanya lol. Yosh, _Happy Reading._

.

.

.

Naruto pun sedang berada di kamarnya, Tayuya terbaring disampingnya memeluk dada Naruto yang bidang itu. Ya, memang Orochimaru member kebebasan kepada mereka berdua untuk tidur bersama. Orochimaru Cuma member 1 persyaratan kepada mereka, jika ingin berhubungan intim bolehnya di Tokyo. Artinya, mereka tidak boleh berhubungan intim disini, toh Naruto tidak minat juga. Naruto Cuma ingin menjadikan Tayuya pelarian, agar dia tidak dicurigai orang di Tokyo nanti.

Sementara itu, Shisui asik menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan gitarnya, dia sangat menyukai hal - hal tersebut setiap malam, menyanyikan lagu untuk yang terkasih. Shisui memiliki suara yang cukup merdu. Shisui ini terbiasa menjadi _backing vocal_ semenjak dia bergabung di Tokyo _Band_, atau sebelum dia bertemu dengan duet dan orang yang dicintainya, yang menghancurkan kehidupan Shisui itu sendiri….

**Snake the Band**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A fanfic by Anak Singkong**

**Rated : T (untuk saat ini)**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Friendship **

**Sequel of 'Stay With Me , Please'**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Alert : Alternate Universe aka AU,Typo(s),OOC (maybe),Abal-abal,EYD gagal,Romance tak berkualitas,gak ada feels yang berkualitas , alur agak cepat , dll .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You can't hate my fan fiction , but don't hate the pairing or the character**

**Anyway, Naruto itu punya Mr. Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fanfic ini milik saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

Shisui menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang lumayan lama tak didengar di telinga banyak orang, lagu yang berjudul 'Kenangan Terindah' sukses membuat hati Shisui menjadi sangat galau, setiap lantunan lirik membuat Shisui semakin terpendam dalam khayalannya,

"_Aku yang lemah tanpamu, aku yang rentan karena, cinta yang telah hilang darimu yang mampu menyanjungku,"_

Shisui menutup matanya, suara lembut dari mulutnya itu menjadi tanda mulai khayalannya. Semua bayangan yang dia buka akan masa lalunya terpampang nyata (bukan ala mbok Syahrini -_-) di pikirannya. Betapa lemah dirinya semenjak kehilangan sang wanita yang dia cintai, kerentanan mentalnya mampu memaksanya untuk bunuh diri. Cinta yang dia rasakan menyanjungnya saat dia kesulitan hilang..

"_Selama nafas terbuka, sampai jantung tak berdetak. Selama itupun aku mampu untuk mengenangmu. Darimu.. Kutemukan hidupku, Bagiku… Kaulah cinta sejati."_

Shisui tak bisa _move on_ dari sang wanita, dan Shisui pun menyadarinya. Kenangan manis itu selalu dia kenang. Dirinya yang sempat kacau karena narkoba selamat Karena wanita ini, dialah candu bagi Shisui hingga sekarang. Cinta pertamanya, cinta sejatinya, dan akan menjadi cinta terakhirnya. Tanpa disadarinya, jauh di Tokyo sana…

"_Bila yang tertulis untukku adalah yang terbaik untukmu, kan kujadikan kau kenangan yang terindah dalam hidupku. Namun, takkan mudah bagiku, meninggalkan jejak hidupku. Yang telah terukir abadi, sebagai kenangan yang terindah,"_

Ino bersenandung kecil, matanya yang berair menatap sebuah foto lelaki berambut hitam yang ia tatap. Ia menyesal meninggalkan lelaki ini, berubah karena karir palsu yang dijanjikan Akasuna bajingan itu. Matanya tak sanggup lagi menangis, ketika ingatan yang tertulis dihatinya tentang lelaki itu tereka kembali. Dia harus relakan lelaki itu, yang mati bunuh diri karena dirinya. Kenangan terindahnya ini, Uchiha Shisui, akan berada terus dihatinya. Shisui dan Ino tanpa sadar saling terhubung, benang yang putus itu tersambung kembali…

"_Bila, yang tertulis untukku, adalah yang terbaik untukmu. Kan kujadikan kau kenangan, yang terindah dalam hidupku.."_

Ino dan Shisui menangis seketika, nada _slow_ lagu di part ini cukup menggugah hai mereka, mereka hanya ingin saling bertemu kembali. Mereka telah terpisah oleh takdir, meskipun mereka merasa sangat terhubung sekarang. Mungkin kenangan terindah ini, akan menjadi yang terakhir…

Ino mengambil pisau di dapurnya, dia tidak kuat lagi. Dia mengambil pisau di dapur, sudah bersiap memotong tangannya. Tangisan ini meledak – ledak, dia tak sanggup lagi. Ino mencurahkan seluruh air mata terakhirnya, lalu memotong tangan kirinya…

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Shisui merasa ada mengganjal hatinya saat ia terbangun. Shisui merasa ada terjadi sesuatu dengan Ino, namun dia tidak tahu apa. Namun dia tetap mencoba rileks lalu datang ke salah satu studio kepunyaan Orochimaru di Korea, Oro Studio. Disana Shisui disambut oleh Naruto, Tayuya, Jirobou, dan Kidoumaru. Shisui memang sedikit telat bangunnya, jadi dia terlambat berangkat ke studio. Kisame lalu keluar bersama Orochimaru dan seseorang, "Yosh, semuanya perkenalkan dia Itachi. Dia adalah pelatih _band_ kita untuk hari ini,". Itachi membungkukan badan, walau dia sedikit kaget melihat seseorang di depannya.

"Kenapa Uchiha-san? Kau kaget aku masih hidup?" Pernyataan sinis keluar dari mulut Shisui, tentu saja membuat Itachi sedikit bergidik. Namun Itachi hanya bisa mengangguk, lalu duduk di kursi. Semua orang terlihat serius dengan memegang alatnya masing – masing, mereka harus siap mengaransemen sebuah lagu dalam waktu Cuma 20 hari. Lalu Naruto berbicara, "untuk penyisihan, kita nyanyikan lagu rasa ini dari _The Titans_. Gimana?". Semua Nampak berpikir, sebelum Orochimaru buka suara, "alangkah lebih baik jika lagu 'Bila' dari _The Titans_. Aku rasa lagu itu lebih mudah untuk dikuasai, Namikaze-san,". Naruto hanya sedikit mengerutkand dahi, namun perkataan Orochimaru ada benarnya juga. Semua anggota pun bermusyawarah dan setuju atas keputusan dari Orochimaru.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sakura masih asik menjadi model untuk sampul _album_ terbarunya, "_Symphony of life,_judul yang bagus juga," Perkataan pertama dari mulut Tenten membuat Sakura tersenyum. Sakura sangat menyukai lagu – lagu di _album_nya ini, dan dia berencana memasarkannya setelah kontes _band _oleh Jiraiya itu. Sakura hanya sedikit kesal saja dibagian itu, dia ingin cepat – cepat menyanyikan lagu – lagunya yang baru.

Sakura kembali menunjukkan pesonanya di depan lensa kamera, sebelum akhirnya dia mendapat telepon dari ibunya, dan seketika kaget dan menjatuhkan hapenya. Tenten yang kebingungan pun menanyakan hal itu ke Sakura, "Ada apa Sakura?", Sakura hanya menjawab, "Ino…. Dia… Ayo kita harus ke Jepang, sekarang!". Tenten menolaknya, "Kau masih perhatian kepada Ino setelah apa yang ia lakukan padamu?", "Dia sahabatku sejak kecil Tenten! Aku gak peduli apapun itu, kita harus kembali sekarang! Setidaknya jika ia dimakamkan aku bisa hadir," Ucapan bernada keras dari Sakura membuat nyali Tenten ciut. Mereka pun langsung mengepakkan barang dan berangkat balik ke Tokyo.

.

.

.

Shisui sedang asik mencari minuman di sudut – sudut kota Seoul, dan dia tiba di Starbucks (ada Starbucks di Seoul kan?). Saat dia asik memesan minuman untuk anggota _band_nya, dia mulai mengingat saat – saat pertama dia berkencan dengan Ino, di sini tepatnya. Seoul adalah kota tempat mereka bertemu, tempat mereka berkencan, dan tempat mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka.

**-Flashback—**

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam sedang asik membaca komik di Starbucks saat seorang wanita berambut pirang datang dan duduk di depannya,"Anda Shisui Uchiha,bukan?". Lelaki yang dimaksud hanya mengangguk, sambil menengok. Shisui Uchiha, nama lelaki ini, lalu melihat lekuk tubuh sang wanita, gebetannya di dunia maya. Wanita yang ia ketahui namanya sebagai _Sylvianna Blonde_ itu menjawab, "etto, namaku adalah Yamanaka Ino, aku adalah wanita yang kamu sebut Sylvia-chan itu,".

Shisui terperangah, dia tak percaya betapa cantiknya wanita di depannya. Dia tak percaya sang wanita jauh lebih cantik dari fotonya, membuat dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

**-End Of Flashback—**

Shisui pun memandangi tempat mereka berbicara saat itu, di tempat bagian ujung dari bangunan ini. Lalu sebuah pelayan memanggilnya, "Permisi tuan, minumannya sudah siap,", Shisui sadar dari lamunannya lalu mengambil minuman itu, sebelum berangkat ke Oro Studio.

.

.

.

Sementara Shisui membeli minuman untuk para anggota, Naruto sedang duduk sendirian karena Tayuya sedang asik membersihkan sulingnya di ruangan lain. Naruto tiba – tiba dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Kidomaru, yang langsung meninju wajahnya. Naruto tercengang, lalu Kidoumaru langsung menjelaskan melihat keanehan wajah Naruto, "Namikaze-san, kau tak pantas dengan Tayuya," Bugh, sebuah tendangan tepat di perut Naruto membuat Naruto sadar. Naruto pun membalas dengan tinjuan tepat di wajah Kidomaru, "Tapi buktinya sekarang Yuya-chan adalah pacarku,". Perkelahian tidak dapat terhindarkan lagi.

Shisui yang baru datang langsung menaruh minumannya di meja dan memisahkan pertarungan yang terjadi tepat di ruang tamu itu, dan tentu saja Shisui pun langsung memisahkan mereka. Keributan yang ditimbulkan membuat sleuruh orang disana keluar, dan menanyakan pada Shisui apa yang terjadi. Shisui yang ditanyai hanya menjawab, "Aku tidak tau juga. Aku baru pulang sudah melihat Namikaze – san dan Kidomaru - san ribut," lalu Kidomaru memotong, "Kami hanya berantam biasa kok, bercanda saja,". Naruto hanya tersenyum palsu dan mengiyakan hal tersebut, padahal ia tahu Kidomaru berbohong. Naruto tahu, ini baru awalnya saja…

.

.

.

Sakura tiba di bandara, dengan buru – buru dia mengambil kopernya lalu menaiki taksi terdekat untuk ke rumahnya. Tenten sendiri pesawatnya mengalami penundaan selama 30 menit, sehingga dia baru tiba 1 jam lagi. Sakura merasa sangat panic, meski dia membenci Ino. Dia merasa ada _link_ antara dia dan Ino, sahabat kecilnya.

Sakura hanya ingin segera menemui Ino, tak peduli dia sudah menjadi mayat atau belum…..

.

.

.

Malamnya, Shisui gelisah, dia merasa ada yang salah, seperti ada yang hilang dari dirinya. Dia merasa sangat gelisah, badannya seperti tidak bisa kompromi dengan dirinya. Dia mencoba tidur namun tak bisa, dia merasa ada yang terjadi pada Ino. Shisui merasa ada yang salah….

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued—**

Minna, sudah selesai episode 4nya hahaha . Aku ngerjainnya waktu jam IPS, jadi agak pendek :p. gomen kalau gak semuanya membahas soal Shisui, tpai ketahuan kan beberapa hal tentang Shisui wkwkwk. Yosh cukup dulu yaa, jaa :p

Review?


	5. Chapter 5 - Different Reason, Same Place

Hallo minna-chwan, gomen Anak Singkong jadi jarang apdet wkwkwk xD. Aku tertelan kesibukan, bahkan kemarin gak ada malmingan gara – gara capek. Oh iya _Author_ gak percaya _views_ nya bisa mencapai 1000 lebih, makasih buat para _Reader_ dan _Silent Reader_ semuanya xD. Oh iya, mungkin aku bakalan agak lebih lambat _Update_ karena kesibukan. Maklum, _Author_ pulang sore lalu Cuma rehat 2 jam untuk les lagi xD. 2 jam itu pun dipakai tidur atau nggak _online_ :v. _Author _juga berpikir keknya gak ada yang peduliin Ino deh wkwk.

Gomen yang minta lebih panjang, bukannya _Author_ gak mau. Tapi minggu ini _author_ penuh jadwalnya, mungkin _author_ coba nyicil mulai besok. Kesibukan membunuh _author_, dan _author _punya penyakit. Penyakitnya itu gairah menulis _author_ cepat ngilang. Kalau nulisnya sebulan sekali, percaya deh _author_ bakalan gak apdet – apdet. Gomen ketidakprofesionalan _Author_ ini. Mungkin _next chapter_ _author_ coba nyampe 4k+.

Yosh, untuk tidak memperpanjang waktu, _Happy Reading._

.

.

.

Naruto sedang merenung sambil melihat wajah Tayuya, kekasihnya. Dielusnya rambut kekasihnya itu, entah mengapa Naruto senang sekali melakukannya. Wajah cantiknya yang sedang tidur dengan polosnya, seakan menarik Naruto dalam sebuah gravitasi. Ingin sekali Naruto mencium keningnya itu, dia merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang mendalam.

Naruto pernah merasa kehangatan ini sebelumnya, saat dia bersama Sakura. Dia tidak tahu mengapai perasaan ini bisa muncul pada wanita lain, yang dulu dia anggap sebagai pelarian. Naruto memang bodoh, dia tidak bisa _move on_ dari masa lalunya. Tapi, perasaan yang iya rasakan ini, kehangatan ini, akankah dia jatuh cinta kepada pelariannya?

**Snake the Band**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A fanfic by Anak Singkong**

**Rated : T (untuk saat ini)**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Friendship **

**Sequel of 'Stay With Me , Please'**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Alert : Alternate Universe aka AU,Typo(s),OOC (maybe),Abal-abal,EYD gagal,Romance tak berkualitas,gak ada feels yang berkualitas , alur agak cepat , dll .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You can't hate my fan fiction , but don't hate the pairing or the character**

**Anyway, Naruto itu punya Mr. Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fanfic ini milik saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

Naruto dan Kidoumaru sedang duduk di sofa, sambil menunggu para anggota lainnya. Itachi-sensei, sebutan para anggota _Snake The Band_ kecuali Kisame yang merupakan sahabatnya, sedang melihat mereka dengan lirikan yang tajam. Ya, sebuah fakta mengejutkan telah diketahui Itachi. Fakta mengapa Naruto bisa adu jotos dengan Kidoumaru itu. Itachi, yang mengetahui fakta itu, hanya diam tapi mengawasi mereka agar tidak berantam lagi.

Sudah 6 hari mereka berada di Seoul, mereka sudah beberapa kali tampil dari kafe ke kafe. Ini adalah hari ketujuh mereka berada di Seoul, namun tampaknya tak lama lagi mereka akan pindah….

.

.

.

Shisui sedang asik duduk di _Starbucks_ bersama Tayuya, Orochimaru, Jirobou, dan Kisame. Shisui masih merasa sangat tak enak tentang perasaannya, rasanya ingin sekali dia ke Tokyo dan mencari Ino. Namun, dia tahu jika ia kembali akan semakin memperumit keadaan. Shisui pun memutuskan meminum minumannya, sambil melihat sekitar…

Kisame lain lagi ceritanya, dia tahu dia maish memiliki dendam terhadap professor – professor yang mencampakkannya. Kisame mendengar kabar di Tokyo, bahwa percobaan kedua mereka 'sukses' membunuh seorang kelinci percobaan. Kisame pun mendengar pula bahwa para professor yang membuat dia menjadi buruk rupa ini sudah dihukum mati. Kisame sebenarnya sedikit kecewa, dia ingin membunuh para professor dengan _Samehada_nya. Tapi, Kisame mengerti bahwa dia harus tetap melangkah, jika perlu harus melupakan semuanya…

Jirobou memiliki kisah yang sangat unik, preman yang juga mantan mafia ini sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan itu. Sayangnya, ingatan dia akan masa lalunya mmbuat hal itu terjadi. Setiap malam, Jirobou mengingat jelas setiap kejadian saat perang saudara melanda Jepang. Jirobou lahir di saat itu, dia dilahirkan di tengah hutan tersembunyi saat perang besar – besaran terjadi, dimana sesaat setelah ibunya melahirkan dia, markas mereka diserang oleh para pemberontak. Jirobou tahu kabar miring bahwa ibunya yang lemah itu diperkosa hingga tewas oleh para pemberontak, yang membuat amarah dia terhadap semua orang menjadi tinggi. Saat Jirobou kabur bersama dukun beranak itu, dia justru dijual sang dukun ke rumah seorang mafia. Jirobou dibesarkan menjadi mafia bengis, yang tak tahu asal – usulnya. Jirobou hidup dengan tenang setelah kejadian dia diselamatkan Orochimaru. Meski tetap saja sedikit dendam itu membuatnya sakit hati..

Tayuya lain lagi, dia sedang dimabuk asmara. Perasaan akan Naruto yang sangat dalam membuat dia sangat senang, ditambah pula dengan perlakuan Naruto yang lembut padanya tadi malam. Elusannya, pelukannya, ciumannya, membuat Tayuya melayang tak karuan. Namun, masa lalu seperti membuatnya tertahan. Dia masih mengingat jelas _affair_ yang ia lakukan bersama seorang pangeran kerajaan yang membuat seluruh keluarganya dibantai dan dia diusir. Tayuya tak ingn melakukan kesalahan lagi, dia tak mau melakukan _affair_ dengan anggota kerajaan Uchiha….

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja selesai dari tur mereka di _Singapura_, dan sedang siap – siap untuk ke Jakarta, untuk konser selanjutnya. Sasuke tidur di mobil yang akan mengantarkannya ke jet pribadi _band_nya di pesawat, ketika mimpi masa lalunya mnghinggapinya..

**-Flashback—**

Sasuke sedang berada di Kastil Uchiha, dimana dia sedang asik menengok kesekitar. Dia merasakan sebuah ketenangan di tempat itu. Dia melihat betapa sejuknya lingkungan ini, dia melihat pula bunga – bunga disana. Dia merasakan apa yang disebut sebagai ketenangan, meski dia tahu fakta bahwa ayah dan ibunya mati kecelakaan. Ya, Uchiha adalah salah satu keluarga yang dihormati di Jepang, kastil mereka seperti _mansion_ yang menawarkan kemewahan yang sangat wow.

Sasuke pun keluar ke taman, dia mlihat taman yang sangat besar. Bunga Sakura dimana – mana, ditambah asrinya lingkungan. Tetapi dia kaget saat melihat…

Melihat Shisui sedang asik berduaan bersama seorang wanita. Hal itu menimbulkan geraman yang sangat berat bagi Sasuke, karena dia juga menyukai wanita itu. Dia sudah melirik wanita itu sejak dia tinggal di _mansion_ ini. Kecantikannya mengalahkan semuanya. Sasuke yang cemburu pun gelap mata, dan mengusir sang wanita..

**-End of Flashback—**

Sasuke terbangun dari mimpi itu, dia menengok sekitar, para anggotanya belum bangun dan dia mensyukuri hal itu. Sasuke pun mulai mengingat _puzzle_ – _puzzle_ masa lalunya. Ya, Sasuke menderita amnesia 2 tahun yang lalu, yang membuatnya lari dari _mansion _Uchiha. Sasuke sudah mengingat 70% diantara hal itu, namun dia masih membutuhkan banyak hal untuk mengingatnya seutuhnya.

Sasuke Uchiha bukanlah sosok yang riang, setidaknya itu tidak berubah darinya. Sasuke masih penasaran akan sang wanita, dan berharap bertemu dengannya. Untuk mengungkap semuanya…

.

.

.

Pulang dari _Starbucks_, para anggota asik memainkan _iPhone_nya. Orochimaru terlihat asik berbicara dengan Itachi di ruangan lain. Sepertinya mereka membahas sesuatu yang penting, "Itachi, sepertinya kita harus memindahkan mereka dari sini. Aku sedih melihat beban psikologis dari Shisui," ucapan dari Orochimaru seakan disambut anggukan dari Itachi. Itachi pun melihat para anggota, "Ya, dan juga Juugo ada di tempat yang kau janjikan untuk memindahkan mereka bukan? Aku rasa tak apa. Juugo pasti dengan mudah mengendalikan Menma dan Kidoumaru,", "Aku penasaran apa yang membuat Naruto dan Kidoumaru berantam,", "Wanita, mereka berantam karena wanita,". Orochimaru dan Itachi tertawa serentak, dan membuat kaget para anggota. Kisame hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan permainan _iPhone_nya, para anggota lain pun demikian. Lalu Orochimaru membalas perkataan Itachi, "hmm, sepertinya seru juga melihat cinta segitiga mereka. Hmm, ya, sepertinya kau juga harus ikut dengan kami ke tempat Juugo,", "Yang mengurusi stu-", "Oh soal itu, ada Ibiki yang bisa menjaganya untukmu. Kemampuan musiknya juga hebat meski dia-", "Memiliki suara seburuk – buruknya musisi,". Sekali lagi, Itachi dan Orochimaru tertawa, meskipun kali ini tak ada yang memperdulikan.

Orochimaru pun membahas isu yang lagi _hot_ di Tokyo, "Kau tahu kabar soal Ino?", "Ya, aku mengetahuinya. Aku cuma kaget saja para anggota tidak mengetahuinya," Itachi membalas santai. Orochimaru hanya tersenyum, "Kau kira untuk apa aku membawa mereka ke sini, dimana mereka tidak akan mendapat info dari Tokyo sana. Lagian aku sudah meminta peretas meretas _iPhone_ mereka. Soal Menma, bagaimana kualitas dia?", "Hmn, kualitasnya hebat. Kurasa dia mampu melampaui _band_ yang kau bentuk dulu. Cuman, mereka kurang _solid_. Mereka harus lebih diberi materi _friendship_ lebih banyak, sebelum mereka di-", "Itu juga alasan aku membawa mereka ke tempatnya Juugo," Orochimaru memotong. Akhirnya, mereka menyetujuinya. Dan Itachi pun mengepak barangnya.

.

.

.

Sementara Sakura sedang berada di _Tokyo International Hospital_, dimana dia di meja resepsionis. Sakura pun hendak bertanya kepada resepsionis, namun dia melihat berita di televisi

_Yamanaka Ino saat ini sudah dipindahkan dari Tokyo International Hospital menuju Jakarta untuk dipulangkan ke orang tuanya. Saat ini, para penggemarnya masih menunggu cemas. Sebelum kita membahas itu, kami akan menuturkan peristiwanya. Tepat seminggu yang lalu, Yamanaka Ino memutuskan untuk memotong tangan kirinya. Dia melakukannya di kamar sendiri, menggunakan pisau dapur. Saat ini polisi masih menduga alasannya karena dia stress karirnya hancur. Karena peluang hidup yang kurang dari 1%, meski ditutupi oleh pihak rumah sakit sekalipun, seluruh Jepang sudah percaya ia telah meninggal. Rumah Ino telah dipenuhi bunga dimana – mana, dan juga semua orang menangisi kepegiannya. Meskipun perlakuan mengejutkan dari Sakura, Tokyo tetap menghormatinya sebagai artis bertalenta. Semoga amal ibadahnya diterima disisinya._

Sakura yang mendengar seluruh isi berita itu, menangis dan langsung keluar menuju mobilnya. Tenten yang melihat Skaura menangis pun bertanya, "Ada apa, Sakura-,", "Aku membunuh Ino," ucapan Sakura yang sesunggukan itu mengagetkan Tenten, "heh, kamu kan bers-", "Dia bunuh dir karena karirnya yang han-,", "Kita belum bertemu dengannya, dan bahkan dia belum mat-", "Tapi peluangnya ha- hanya sa satu persen,", "Tapi masih ada bukan?!". Tenten berbicara dengan nada marah, tapi Sakura masih menangis. Tenten pun menenangkan Sakura, "Sakura, percayalah bahwa dia masih hidup. Dan kamu tidak membunuhnya, karena itu pilihan dia. Dia memilih untuk bunuh diri. Percayalah, Sakura," Sakura pun mulai tersenyum, dia tahu Tenten ahli dalam menenangkan seseorang.

Akhirnya, Sakura pun masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Tenten, dan berangkat menuju Jakarta..

.

.

.

Naruto sedang asik duduk bersama Tayuya di kamar mereka, dilihatnya raut sedih di wajah Tayuya. Naruto pun bertanya, "Ada apa, sayang? Mengapa wajahmu begitu?", "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Uzumaki – san,", "Hn, mengetahui apa? Dan namaku adalah Na-", " Naruto, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Kamu hanya menjadikanku alat agar tak keta-", "Tidak k-", "Aku mendengar perbincanganmu dengan Orochimaru,". Naruto terdiam, namun apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya diluar perkiraan Tayuya, Naruto merangkulnya dan menjawab, "Maafkan aku, Tayuya. Namun aku merasa, aku merasa kamu menaklukanku. Aku benar – benar jatuh cinta padamu, dan kurasakan itu tadi malam," Tayuya sukses memerah pipinya karena perkataan itu. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mulai menangis, "akankah itu benar, Uzum-", "Panggil aku Namikaze Menma, agar tidak ketahuan. Aku benar – benar mencintaimu, aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu,". Ya, Naruto sudah sangat yakin dengan apa yang ia katakana, dia jatuh cinta kepada Tayuya. Tayuya yang harusnya ia jadikan pelarian, sukses membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Sebuah aksi cium – mencium di bibirpun mengakhiri perbincangan ini…

.

.

.

Sasuke pun sedang berada di bandara, dia menunggu para anggota lainnya tiba. Dia duduk di bandara dengan santai, lalu tiba – tiba menepuk kepalanya, "Sial," umpatnya. Sasuke baru ingat, kalau mereka berangkat jam 9 malam, dan ini masih jam 12 siang. Akhirnya, dia terpaksa menunggu 9 jam di bandara. Dia melihat sekitar, dan tiba – tiba mengingat tentang Naruto. Ya, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sahabat yang tak bisa lepas, bahkan para _fujoshi_ seringkali membuat mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih di khayalan mereka. Sasuke sendiri ditemukan 2 tahun yang lalu oleh Naruto, saat ia terdampar di sebuah pulau. Sasuke pun tersenyum, karena mengetahui bahwa ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Naruto di pulau itu, 5 bulan lagi.

Sasuke pun asik membaca buku, dia sudah mengenakan masker, topi, dan jaket _hoodie_ agar tidak ketahuan. Sasuke mengerti bahwa bila ia ketahuan, bisa – bisa dia hanya pulang menggunakan _Jeans._ Jakarta adalah tujuan terakhir dari tur mereka, sebelum Sasuke pulang dan bersiap – siap untuk acara yang diadakan Jiraiya itu. Sasuke sedikit kesal bahwa dia ditunjuk sebagai jurinya, tapi ya dia hanya bisa pasrah. Dan dia tetap menunggu..

.

.

.

Sakura sedang berada di pesawat sekarang, dia dalam perjalanan menuju Jakarta. Dia sudah bersiap mencari rumah sakit sahabatnya itu, setidaknya untuk member salam terakhir. Sakura sudah menyerah, dia yakin Ino telah meninggal. Dia hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada sahabatnya itu, dan bersiap untuk memulai hidup baru. Tanpa sahabat dan lelaki yang ia cintai, yang diyakini Tokyo mati karenanya…

.

.

.

"APA?! KITA BERANGKAT KE JAKARTA?!" ucapan kekagetan sontak terdapat di raut wajah para anggota disana. Ya, _Snake the Band_ kaget berjamaah(?) mendengar perkataan dari seorang Orochimaru dan Itachi. Tayuya dan Naruto meski kaget hanya pasrah, langsung masuk ke kamar dengan mesranya sambil mengepak bahan mereka. Kidoumaru yang sedikit terbakar api cemburu pun berbicara kecil, "Heh, pasangan baru tampaknya romantic sekali,", "Kau cemburu bukan?" ucapan Kisame sukses membuat Kidoumaru marah, "TENTU SAJA TIDAK BODOH! MANA MUNGKIN AKU MENYUKAI TAYUYA!", "Bukan Tayuya maksud dia kali, mungkin saja Narutomu yang diambil," Ucapan santai dari Shisui sukses membuat dia diberi bogem mentah oleh Kidoumaru. Sekali lagi, Itachi harus memisahkan mereka, dan memaksa mereka mengepak barangnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto menuju ke Jakarta dengan misi yang berbeda. Sasuke untuk kepentingan _band_nya, Sakura untuk kepentingan pirbadinya, dan Naruto untuk keduanya. Mereka hanya menghela nafas, membuka mata mereka dan menghadap langit – langit atap tempat mereka masing – masing sekarang. Bersama waktu yang terus berjalan…

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued—**

Selesai juga episode 5nya wkwkwk. Nah, ketebak juga kan siapa yang nguping perkataan Naruto dan Orochimaru. Buat yang nebak kalau Shisui yang nguping, maaf anda salah wkwkwk. Oh iya, kenapa harus Jakarta? _Author_ kebetulan mikir aja kalau ketemunya di Jakarta kan seru wkwk. Oh iya, dalam waktu dekat ini _Author_ mau buat _oneshoot_, tapi ceritanya dari _Real Life_.

Dah sekian dulu yaa, _Author_ mau nonton Haikyu ama GGO dulu. Jaa Ne

_Yosh, Review?_


End file.
